The B Word
by WWhatSeemedLikeAGoodIdea
Summary: Kurt is trying to get successful in New York. One day he bumps into Blaine Anderson and falls madly in love. Though Blaine Anderson is not at all what he appears to be.
1. Job interview

Kurt Hummel stood infront of the mirror in his room, eyeing his reflection.

He needed to look presentable. Not that he didn't usually do that with his coiffed hair, skin tight pants and Henley-shirts. But tonight was special, he had a job interview at .

Yes, Vouge freakin' dot com! It had been Kurt's dream since he was very young to work there. He had been reading their magazine for as long as he can remember, always gathering inspiration to what he was wearing. He remember being a kid, saying: "One day I will be a fashion designer."

He had always known. It's where his heart is at, he loves fashion and he even has a block where he scribbles down some designs he comes up with time to time. He had never been ashamed of his passion for fashion or his unique style. Not even when he got tossed in dumpsters back in high school did he apologize for who he was. He simply got back up, brushed the dust off and continued walking. Even if sometimes it was hard not to punch the jocks in the face for ruining his expensive clothing. If only they hadn't been twice his size…

But that was then, and now is now. Kurt had managed to get from little Lima, Ohio all the way to New York. Sure, he lived in Bushwick which wasn't exactly the finest area and sure, sometimes rats decided to visit, but it was still New York and he _fucking loved _it.

He had been living in New York for almost two years and finally he was going to be interviewed by no other than executive Isabelle Wright! Kurt could barely contain the butterflies in his stomach when he thought of it. He had always admired her work and was more than excited to get to meet her in person.

* * *

As he walked into the large building he felt his heart start to beat faster. The excitement was quickly replaced by anxiety. He needed to make a good impression because really, what 20-year-old gets this opportunity?

The place looked very exclusive, just like he had imagined. It had bright lights lighting up the room, the walls were covered in large photos of models, wearing the best works of the most famous fashion designers out there. There was a reception at the front of the large room and a small, leather clad couch. Everyone was wearing a suit and the woman behind the reception seemed rather busy, talking to someone on the phone.

Kurt made his way towards the couch. Though the room was very bright, the furniture and the floor was in a very dark, cherry color. And on the wall behind the couch was a sign which said: with large, golden letters.

Kurt was mesmerized.

He grabbed the latest issue of Vouge which was placed on the table infront of him. He tried to look professional and not let the nerves get the best of him. Though he had a stone face, his eyes always revealed his true feelings.

"Mr. Kurt Hummel?" The young woman in the reception said. "Miss. Wright can see you now."

Kurt nodded and stood up, almost dropping his folder with designs in the process. The woman concealed a grin when his face turned red.

"Take the elevator up to the eleventh floor, then turn right. It's the last door in that hallway, number 21." She explained quickly.

Kurt nodded once more, thanking and quickly followed her directions.

The eleventh floor was massive and also very busy. People were walking around everywhere in all kinds of directions which led them to complete different hallways. In the middle of the floor there was a large pole in a square shape, on each side there was yet another large painting of models. Around the pole there was couches, the same kind as on the bottom floor, the only difference was that these were in white leather instead of cherry. There was some sort of "café" in the left corner and though it was indeed very busy, it wasn't loud or noisy. It was rather quiet and you could easily sit down on one of couches and relax, maybe scribble some on designs and make small conversation without feeling bothered by everybody else. Because though they were walking around everywhere, they kept their distance from the pole.

Kurt was just standing there on the right side, watching everything. He had never been so amazed and felt so lost at the same time in his entire life.

He snapped out of his thoughts and turned to the right, finally finding room 21. He knocked carefully, his heart racing beneath his shirt.

A middle-aged woman with long, blonde hair and blue eyes opened the door. She was wearing a black dress which hugged thin body beautifully. When she saw him she smiled brightly, showing off perfectly white teeth.

"You must be Kurt Hummel." She said. "Come in." She said when Kurt nodded frantically, not able to get any words out.

Her office wasn't very big, but it was still exclusive like everything else in this building. There was a desk with a computer on it, a small bowl of candy on the side and a large window with the best view over New York City.

She gestured for Kurt to take a seat on the very comfortable looking chair infront of her desk. She walked around it and took a seat infront of him.

"So, Mr. Hummel, my name is Isabelle Wright-"

"I know!" He cut her off with a large smile. "I'm a big fan of your work. Big, _big_ fan."

He mentally slapped himself for acting like such a dumbass and for interrupting her. But she didn't seem to mind, she just giggled slightly.

"Thank you." She said. "Now, I read your résumé and I must say that I'm very impressed. You seem to be very passionated about your work, which is why I wanted to meet you in person." She explained. "Well, that, and the fact that I love your designs. They are truly something special."

Kurt beamed at her, trying to control the urge to spiral out of control and scream in pure joy. "Thank you, that means the world to me."

"I was also impressed with your college choice." She said. "NYADA, it's not the easiest place to get in to. But you did. But NYADA is a performing arts school, which makes me wonder, how come you want to work here?"

"I love performing." He admitted honestly. "I was in Glee club back in high school, but it's not what I want to do for the rest of my life. I want to be a designer and if I can do what I love while studying to get there, I'll take that opportunity."

"Don't lie to me." She said. "It said NYADA was your second choice, your first was Parsons. You just didn't get in, isn't that right?"

Kurt blushed in pure embarrassment. He looked down at his hands. "Yeah… it's true." His voice was just above a whisper.

She nodded and looked at him as if she was trying to find out every secret his expression could expose. "Hm." She mumbled. "Now, you brought me some more designs, didn't you?"

"I did." He nodded. He picked up his folder and handed it to her.

She opened it and scanned through every page. "Oh, this one is good." She said and showed up a white leather jacket he had scribbled down. It had some interesting details and it was one of Kurt's personal favorites. He smiled proudly.

"Well," She eventually said and handed the folder back to him. "I need you to know a couple of things: First of all, your designs are good, but they're not Vouge material just yet. But you're only 20 years old, and being this talented in that age tells me you truly are something special. And secondly, the people I hire want this. They want this more than anything, I say no to people who will cry their eyes out infront of me and beg me to let them stay because they want it so badly. So tell me, besides your designs, why should I hire you? Will you take this seriously or will the performing stand in the way?"

Kurt swallowed thickly. It was now or never.

"I've been through quite a few things in my life, Miss. Wright," He began. "And what I've learned is that giving up is not gonna get you anywhere. If you want something really badly, you gotta fight for it. It won't be easy, people will try to bring you down and tell you that you're not good enough, but that's no reason to give up. If anything, that's a reason to keep fighting, fighting to get what you want and to prove them wrong.

"Being from Lima, coming to a city this big was scary. But I knew I was ready, so I faced my fears and just did it. On my own. I'm a fighter and if I got through four years of hell at McKinley High, I can do anything. You can say no to me right now, but I will be back next time. And the time after that until you see that I know what I'm doing, that I am talented and that I am right for this job. Because I am passionated, I am driven and I keep going until I get to where I want. That's just who I am."

Kurt knew his voice was shaky, he knew he wasn't sounding as confident as he wished. But his eyes were staring right into hers and he hoped that she would see how much he meant every word, that she would believe him.

Her face broke into a small smile. "I'll call you back, Mr. Hummel." She said and reached out her hand. "Nice to meet you."

Kurt nodded and shook her hand. "Nice to meet you too." He said and gathered his stuff before he left.

* * *

Once he was out on the street again he felt… relieved. He had done what he could and now he would just wait. Isabelle was much more intimidating that he thought she would be, but she was still sort of what he had expected. She must be getting people similar to him up there everyday, crying and begging her for a job when they had nothing to offer. He was positive that she was starting to lack confidence in them. He had noticed that the designers behind the works at Vouge were usually her age or maybe just a bit younger. The ones his own age got the dirty jobs, such as cleaning, answering phones or being assistants (which was another word for _the one who gets the coffee). _Kurt sighed, he really wanted to work there. Even if he just began as an assistant or just someone to ask for advice or something. He would work his way to the top eventually, but obviously it would take time.

He sighed and looked out over the city. It was busy as always, yellow cars on the road, the skyscrapers reaching high up in the sky and the constant chatter. People running past him, their cellphone pressed against their ears. Maybe they just got a callback? Maybe their dream just came true? There were young musicians playing their guitars or drums or whatever on the side of the street. You could guess a persons life just by looking at what they were doing right there and then. Because that's what New York is, it's the city of opportunities, the city where dreams comes true. And Kurt Hummel loved it. He loved how social it was, if he just sat down on a bench someone would most likely sit down next to him and they'd most likely have a conversation. It felt nice compared to Lima, if you sat alone on a bench people would most likely spit on you. Okay, not literally, but they sure as hell wouldn't acknowledge you.

His eyes got stuck on a man who was making his way down the sidewalk. He was wearing bright, yellow pants and a black coat. His dark hair was gelled back and he was carrying a guitar. He looked confused as his eyes darted everywhere, mostly upwards, admiring the height of the buildings. Kurt couldn't help but to smile, he reminded him so much of himself when he first came to New York: amazed by its size and atmosphere.

The man couldn't be much older than Kurt himself, and he was _really_ handsome. Kurt couldn't look away, no matter how hard he tried. He bit his lip, he wanted to walk up to him and maybe say hi. But why would he? It would seem creepy as hell. Maybe he could ask him if he needed directions or something?

After that interview with Isabelle he somehow felt brave, so he started walking towards the man with the gelled hair.

"Hello there." Kurt greeted with a smile. "Are you a bit lost?"

The man raised his very triangular eyebrows, but still managed to smile. "Is it that obvious?" He asked, suddenly looking a little embarrassed.

Kurt chuckled. "It's alright, I felt the exact same when I first moved here two years ago."

"Then maybe you could show me the way to Callbacks, I'm supposed to sing there tonight and I just wanted to make sure that I actually know the way." He said with a blush.

Kurt smiled, this man was too adorable for his own good. "I actually happens to know where that is. Follow me." He said and started walking, the man following.

"Maybe I'm making a mistake letting a complete stranger lead my way. Especially since I've only lived here three weeks and get easily lost." The man joked.

"Ah yes." Kurt nodded with a playful smirk. "I could be this dangerous, insane assassin and you wouldn't know."

"Typicall beginner mistake, I suppose?"

"Nah, I don't think so. It's more like the opposite, when you move to a new city you're usually extra careful since you don't know it so well."

"Oh, so I'm special?" The man teased.

Kurt looked him in the eyes. The man had the most beautiful hazel eyes, framed with thick, black lashes. This man was so beautiful it wasn't _fair_. And most likely straight. They're always straight.

"My name is Kurt." Kurt stopped in the middle of the way, causing a lady to almost bump into him and the spat some comment at him which he ignored before she went on. The man stared at him with wide eyes before his face broke into a large, charming grin. "Kurt Hummel."

"And my name is Blaine Anderson."

"Blaine." Kurt echoed, it rolled nicely on his tongue. "So tell me, Blaine. You want to be a musician?" He asked, gesturing to his guitar as they began walking again.

Blaine nodded. "Yeah. It's been my dream since I was like… five. I used to hold concerts at home for my parents. I'd sing anything they listened to, which was mostly Bob Marley, Billy Joel and Wham! But I must admit that I loved them, still do."

Kurt nodded. One point for straight, zero points for Kurt. "But why would a beauty like you want to be a musician when you could easily become a model?"

Okay, he definitely hadn't meant to say that out loud. Now he was fucked.

Blaine looked even more surprised than he had when Kurt had stopped moments ago. "I… uh…" He stuttered.

"I'm messing with you." Kurt grinned, hoping he wasn't being too obvious. "I could absolutely see you as a musician and if that's where your heart is, go for it."

Blaine nodded, but there was something different reflecting those eyes now. Kurt couldn't quite make out what, but there was definitely something. If he had been insane he would have said _sultry_.

But Kurt Hummel was not insane so of course he didn't think that.

"So, Kurt, what is your dream? What brought you to New York?" He suddenly asked, breaking the tension that seemed to be building between them a bit.

"I want to become a fashion designer. I actually just got out from an interview with Isabelle Wright when I saw you, looking all lost." He teased.

Blaine ignored the tease and gaped instead. "Oh my god! Isabelle Wright? She's like… so famous."

Kurt laughed at that comment. He knows Isabelle, one point for Kurt. "Yeah, she is."

"So, did you get the job?" He asked.

"I don't know yet." Kurt shrugged. "At least I hope so."

Blaine smiled at him.

"So, how come you know of The Isabelle Wright?" Kurt had to ask, he just had to.

"Who doesn't know about her? My ex girlfriend was crazy about her." Blaine told him.

Kurt's heart sank in his chest. One point for Kurt, five hundred points for straight. "Oh."

Blaine noticed the change in his expression as a frown appeared on his own. "Hey, did I say something wrong?"

"No." Kurt shaked his head. "No, not at all I just… nevermind."

Kurt became honestly confused when he saw that Blaine was trying to hold back a grin but failing miserably. "Oh, now I get it."

"Now you get what?" Kurt asked.

"You were totally flirting with me, weren't you?" He smirked. "I didn't dare to flirt back because I wasn't sure and I didn't wanna freak you out, but you totally were!"

Kurt could feel his entire face heat up. "So what if I did, it's not like you're playing on my team."

Blaine cleared his throat. "Funny you say that." He said and stopped as they had arrived at Callbacks. "Have you ever heard of the term _bisexual_?"

Kurt stared at him, just blinking. How could he be so stupid and narrow-minded? Of course there was a thing called bisexuality, of course it's possible to like both genders. He felt like slapping himself across the face.

"I'm so fucking stupid." He said with an embarrassed laugh. "It's just… I've never met anyone who was bisexual before."

Blaine raised an eyebrow. "You begin to sound like a straight person who isn't homophobic and who just met a gay person and has no idea how to act because they're afraid everything they say is gonna come out wrong, which it usually does."

Kurt's face was burning as he looked down at his shoes. "I'm sorry."

He could hear Blaine laugh a little, it was a wonderful sound. "Hey, it's fine. But now that you know that I am actually on your team, would you like to get some coffee sometime? You know, get to know each other a little better."

Kurt smiled, it would be his first date since he moved to New York. He had been forced to end a relationship to be able to move to here, it had taken some time to get over. It had been his high school sweetheart after all. "I'd love that." He answered.

"Sweet." Blaine smiled brightly. "May I borrow your phone?"

Kurt pulled it out of his pocket and handed it to Blaine who typed in his number. "Call me when you've got time, Mr. Fashion designer." He winked.

Kurt blushed again and shaked his head, no one had ever made him blush so much in his life. "I will, Mr. Musician."

* * *

Kurt kind of wanted to call Blaine as soon as he got through the door and into his small apartment. But it would be too soon, so he decided against it. He didn't want to come off as desperate. So he put his phone down and made his way towards the kitchen, opening the fridge and took out a diet coke. He sipped on it as he walked over to the couch and sat down, emotionally exhausted after the interview.

He glanced at the clock and it had just passed 12 so it was practically lunchtime. The sound from his stomach confirmed it. He groaned and decided to skip lunch to take a nap instead, he could eat something later. It was Saturday and he was so tired since he had been awake all night last night because of his nerves.

His eyes fluttered shut and he fell asleep instantly.

* * *

He woke up, not knowing how long he had slept, because of his phone ringing. He hurried up and grabbed it, not even checking who it was and pressed it to his ear.

"Hello?" His voice was thick with sleep. He turned around to check the clock, it was almost 4 pm.

"Hello, Mr. Hummel." Kurt's heart stopped beating in his chest when he heard Isabelle's voice.

He cleared his throat. "Oh, hi!" He said in a way too high-pitched voice.

"Hi," She said in an amused voice. "This won't take long, I just wanted to tell you that Parsons is a fool for not accepting you, Mr. Hummel. Because my colleagues agree with me, you are truly something special. So, you begin on Monday at 9, any questions?"

Kurt just gaped, almost dropping his phone, completely tongue-tied.

"Are you there?" She asked after a while.

"Y-Yes!" He forced out. "What exactly am I hired as?"

"My personal assistant." She said. "And don't worry, it's not going to be getting me coffee, that would be a waste of your talent. You will be sitting with me in meetings, helping to come up with ideas and, well, voicing your opinion. So, will you take it?"

Kurt bit back a scream. "Yes." He said as professionally as he could.

"Great." She said. "Remember: Monday at 9. My office. Goodbye, Mr. Hummel."

When she had hung up Kurt threw his phone across the room and screamed in pure joy. "OH MY FUCKING GOD I DID IT!"

He jumped up and down a couple of times, wishing he had someone to hug and jump with him.

"I need to call my dad!" He said out loud and began looking for his phone, praying to God the screen hadn't shattered. He sighed in relief when he found it and saw that it hadn't and dialed his father, excited to tell him the news.

"_Hey, Kurt." _His father said once he answered.

"Hi dad! Oh my god, you're not gonna believe what just happened!" He squealed.

"_Is everything okay?"_

"Yes, dad. Everything is more than fine! I got the job at !"

"_Oh my god, Kurt! That's amazing! I knew you could do it, I knew it!" _His dad yelled. _"Carole, Kurt got the job at !"_

Kurt laughed as could hear Carole scream in the background. Carole, the woman who had become like a mother to him. His real mom died when he was 8 and just when Kurt thought his dad had given up on love, he found Carole. The beautiful, kind woman who had been so supportive and so good for his dad and to him. And her wonderful son, Finn, who had become like a brother to him. Kurt honestly couldn't ask for a better family, even though he misses his mother a lot.

"_Kurt, we're so proud of you, honey!" _Carole yelled in the background.

"Thank you, Carole. It means the world to me."

"_I knew you could do it, son." _His dad said. _"I never doubted you."_

"I know, dad. Thank you. But I really gotta go and eat something now, I will call back later."

"_Alright, goodbye, Kurt. We love you."  
_

"And I love you."

* * *

The next day Kurt simply couldn't wait any longer. He took his phone and decided to call Blaine's number, laughing out loud when he saw that Blaine had named himself: _Mr. SexyMusician _in his phone.

"_Hello?"_

"Hi, there, Mr. SexyMusician." Kurt grinned.

"_Yes, this is him."_ Kurt could hear the smile in Blaine's voice.

"This is Mr. InsaneAssasin, would you like to meet up for coffee at Starbucks?"

Blaine laughed at the other end. _"I'd love that."_

"Soooo…" Kurt glanced at the clock. "How about in twenty minutes?"

"_Sounds great. See you soon."_

"See you soon." Kurt echoed before hanging up.

Kurt bit his lip and smiled. This would be his first date since like forever and he was already nervous. If this even was a date? But it was, right? Blaine had said that he played for his team and then asked him out for coffee, that's a date? Kurt felt so childish, he had been to many dates in his life and usually he could read guys like an open book, but somehow he couldn't do that with Blaine. Possibly it had something to do with those damn butterflies that appeared inside of him as soon as he thought about him. It was weird, he had never felt that way so quickly about anyone in his life.

Blaine had made him… nervous, yet confident. Blaine had made him tongue-tied, yet very chatty. It was a strange feeling that Kurt was sure he could learn to love.

He walked up to the tall mirror in his bedroom. He fixed his hair a little, making sure every strand was placed perfectly. Then he spun around to see how he looked in the skinny jeans, white button down and gray jacket. When he decided he looked fine he hurried outside to grab a cab.

* * *

Blaine was already standing outside of Starbucks, leaning against the wall. Kurt felt his breath hitch in his throat, he looked so damn beautiful.

He was wearing black khakis, a dark blue turtle neck and the same coat as yesterday. His hair was gelled the same way and honestly, it suited him very well even though Kurt would love to see what his hair would look like without it.

"Hi, sorry I'm a bit late. I suppose it's not the best first impression." Kurt said apologetically.

Blaine just smiled and offered him a hug which Kurt gladly accepted. The hug was warm and tight and it made Kurt's heart flutter. He inhaled Blaine's scent and he smelled amazing, Kurt was sure he was wearing "Rain" by Marc Jacobs, a personal favorite of his own. And honestly, who gives a fuck that it's for women?

"It's alright." Blaine said and pulled away, still smiling, his eyes sparkling. "The traffic here is crazy."

"Yeah." Kurt said a little breathless. "Should we get inside? It's kind of cold out here."

Blaine nodded. "Yeah, it is October after all."

They walked into the coffee shop and the strong smell of coffee beans hit them. It smelled amazing and cozy. There was faint chatter and some buzzing from the machines but it was comfortable. The place was very dark with its dark wooden furniture and few lights, most of the light came from the large windows.

"So, what do you want? I'll order and you can go take a seat." Blaine said with a charming smile that made Kurt's knees give up on holding him.

"You don't have to pay for me." Kurt frowned. "I was late, I am the one who should-"

"Uh-uh." Blaine protested. "I want to buy you coffee, can you please let me do that?"

Kurt blushed. "Yeah… okay."

"Good. So, what do you want?" Blaine asked and licked his lips.

Kurt swallowed thickly. Why did he need to make that sound so damn sexual?

"A caramel frappuccino." His voice came out very high-pitched.

Blaine nodded. "Alright, a caramel frappuccino it is." He said and walked over to stand in line.

Kurt kind of stood there, admiring his ass shamelessly before he walked over to take a seat in the back corner, not wanting to get caught.

He took off his jacket and ran his fingers through his hair before picking up his phone, making himself busy. The line was long and he knew that if he didn't do something he would just stare at Blaine's ass and that made him feel like a pervert. They weren't even a thing yet.

"Bored already?" Kurt looked up to see Blaine stand there with two coffees in his hands. He looked amused yet self-concious.

"No!" Kurt shaked his head and put his phone away. "Not at all."

"I'm glad." Blaine said and put their orders down before sitting across from Kurt.

Kurt picked up his cup and raised an eyebrow at the name scribbled across it. "Mr. InsaneAssasin? Did you seriously make the barista write that?" He shot Blaine an unimpressed glare. But Blaine was all smiles.

"Yup." He said with a wink.

Kurt blushed. He felt ridiculous. "Well. I must say you're really something different, Blaine."

"Is that a good or a bad thing?" He asked and took a sip of his coffee.

Kurt grinned. "Very good."

"Good." Now it was Blaine's turn to blush and he was indeed cute when he did that.

"So, Blaine." Kurt began and stirred his coffee with the straw. "What brought you to New York? I mean, I know you want to be a musician, but why New York?"

Blaine shrugged. "Honestly, I don't know. I figured it was big, far away and they won't call me crazy for being a dreamer. Also, they are a lot more accepting here. I'm originally from Westerville in Ohio, they don't really treat homo- or bisexuals well."

"Oh. My. God." Kurt said with wide eyes. "You're from Ohio?!"

Blaine looked shocked. "Yeah, why…? Is that a bad thing?"

"No, it's just, so am I! I'm from Lima."

"No way!" Blaine said with a huge smile and wide eyes, reflecting pure disbelief. "I can't believe we never saw eachother!"

"Well, I didn't have many friends outside of Glee club at my school so I didn't really get out that much." Kurt shrugged. "And I don't think I've ever been in Westerville."

"Oh, I see." Blaine frowned. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine." Kurt shrugged again. "It's all better now."

"I'm glad to hear that." Blaine said and reached out to grab his hand, smiling sincenerely. "No one deserves to be alone. Unless you actually want to be."

"I don't mind being alone." Kurt said, his eyes locked with hazel ones. "It was the loneliness that was worst." He squeezed Blaine's hand, feeling it awfully comforting.

"Hey, you're not alone anymore." Blaine smiled and Kurt felt his heart heat up. "And I hope you won't feel lonely either."

"I don't." Kurt said honestly, a small smile playing on his lips.

Blaine let go of his hand and Kurt missed the warmth immediately. "Anyway, so New York was really just a chance that I took." He continued on his story. "But I must say that it looks promising." He grinned.

Kurt blushed and grinned back, Blaine was staring right at him. "I agree."

TBC


	2. Callbacks

**A/N: Hi, I'd just like to apologize for the previous chapter. Apparently everytime I wrote "Vogue. com" it got deleted. So I'm sorry about that. And another thing, of course it is spelled Vogue and not Vouge, I'm tired sometimes.**

**Anyways, I hope you like this chapter and hopefully there will be no more mistakes like that! :)**

**I don't own any characters and yeah, it's a Darren Criss song, but I thought it was perfect so... why not?**

* * *

"So, where do you live? In one of those fancy apartments in Manhattan?" Blaine guessed with an ironic touch to it.

They had just finished their coffee and were now just walking down the street, admiring the people and the buildings.

Kurt laughed. "No, not even close. I live in Bushwick."

"Bushwick? Isn't that like a really bad place? I mean, aren't there a lot of criminals over there?" Blaine asked with a frown.

"Please, this is New York, if you're afraid of that this is not the city for you. But I'm never there unless I'm in my apartment. I don't like, hang out there or anything. Where do you live, anyway?"

"... Manhattan." He looked a bit sheepish.

Kurt gaped. "You're a college student and you live in Manhattan? That is crazy expensive!"

"Yeah, I know. But my parents insisted. They gave me a huge check with money so I would make it here, it's a really sweet gesture but I kept telling them they shouldn't have but… well, my parents can be pretty convincing."

It made sense, Blaine coming from a rich family. He was wearing pretty expensive brands (as a future fashion designer you do notice those things, yes, it had nothing to do with checking him out more than necessary). And his entire persona screams polite rich-ass kid. Now it all fell into place.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Blaine asked with narrowed eyes. "I know what you're thinking, I must be a snobby bitch and think I'm better than everyone just because I happen to have rich parents. But you know what, I'm not so you can take all your prejudice and go back to Bushwick."

Kurt stared at him with wide eyes in shock. "Okay, calm down, that wasn't what I was thinking at all!"

"Then why did you stare at me with such despise?"

"I wasn't staring at you with _such despise_, I was simply shocked but at the same time I realized that it made sense, you do look like you've got a thick wallet. And that isn't bad, not at all." Kurt explained.

Blaine stuck his jaw out, studying him with suspicious eyes. "Fine." He eventually said.

"You really need to relax, Blaine. Not everyone is gonna judge you, especially not for your money."

"I don't like talking about _my money_. My last three relationships ended because of those stupid fucking money." He sighed.

Kurt raised an eyebrow. "Would you like to share it with me?"

Blaine studied him for a while before he nodded, gesturing for him to take a seat on the bench a few steps ahead of them. Kurt nodded back and sat down, waiting for Blaine to do the same. The bench was a bit cold and Kurt winced as his butt touched the cold material, then laughed when Blaine did the same.

"Well, the first one was a guy. We were together in high school and basically he used me for my money. He was a gold-digger. Then there was this girl who broke up with me because she thought that my family thought less of her because she didn't have the same kind of money." He rolled his eyes. "And then my previous one, her name was Tana, she was also a typicall gold-digger, though I was so in love with her I refused to believe it at first." Blaine finished and looked down at the ground, his hands in his pockets. He looked honestly hurt.

Kurt felt stupid. He had always thought that money would fix everything since he had grown up in a family that were constantly in need of it. But he hadn't realized that with money comes other problems, such as the fact that you never know if someone likes you for you, or for your money.

"I'm sorry. That must have really… sucked."

Blaine laughed at Kurt's choice of words and nodded. "Yeah, you could say that. But I've moved on."

"That's good." Kurt said with a smile.

"Or else I wouldn't be here with you." Blaine admitted.

Kurt looked surprised. "Wait, so this _is_ a date?"

"Yeah, but it doesn't have to be if you don't want it to."

"I want to." Kurt nodded. "I really want to."

Blaine's face broke into a grin as he took Kurt's hand in his. "Well, then it is. And may I ask, is it alright with you to kiss on the first date?"

Kurt found it very hard to reply since Blaine's face was suddenly so close to his own and he was so insanely beautiful up close that it made it hard for him to breathe. He actually began to wonder if his body had stopped functioning. All he could smell was Marc Jacobs perfume, all he could see was hazel eyes and he was sure he was drowning in _Blaine_.

Blaine raised his eyebrows in wonder. "Is it?" He asked again, his breath hitting Kurt's face. It smelled like mint and coffee and it almost made Kurt's eyes roll into the back of hid head.

Kurt nodded. No one in their right mind would say no to this beautiful human being. "Y-Yes."

Blaine smirked and leaned in impossibly closer without their lips touching, grinning wider. "Good to know." He said and then pulled away.

Just as he did Kurt seemed to make his lungs functioning again, he was breathing as if he had just run a mile. His jaw had dropped, he couldn't believe he didn't kiss him.

_Blaine Anderson was a tease._

Blaine was watching him with an amused face expression, maybe even a little smug. He looked way too pleased for Kurt's taste.

"Screw you." Kurt said under his breath. He earned a laugh from Blaine.

"No, not here." Blaine winked and stood up, offering his hand to a now blushing Kurt. "Let's keep on walking?"

Kurt glared at him but took his hand. "Yeah, okay."

* * *

"Come watch me sing tonight."

Kurt raised an eyebrow and looked over at Blaine. They had been walking in silence for a while, holding hands. Kurt was happy they hadn't spoken because he was sure he wouldn't find his voice as his hand was currently tingling from Blaine's touch.

Kurt cleared his throat. "At Callbacks?"

Blaine nodded with a smile on his lips.

"Well, let me check my calender." Kurt teased and pretended to look at an imaginary calender. "You're lucky, Anderson, seems like I'm free tonight."

"Lucky me." Blaine chuckled and squeezed his hand which sent jolts through Kurt's body.

Suddenly Kurt's phone started ringing, he let go of Blaine's hand to pick it up. He bit his lip. "Would it be a total douchebag-move if I answered this?"

"Yes." Blaine said. "But I forgive you."

Kurt smiled apologetically before pressing the green button. "Rachel, what is it?"

"_Okay, rude."_

"I'm sorry, it's just that I'm busy right now." Kurt groaned.

"_Apology not accepted." _She joked. _"I was just wondering if you wanted to come with me to Callbacks tonight? To just have a drink and relax. It's been forever since we hung out since I'm always so busy rehearsing for Funny Girl."_

Kurt bit his lip again. It had been a while. "I don't think I can, I… I have a date."

"_Oh my god! With who?" _Rachel gasped.

"His name is Blaine." Kurt blushed and looked at Blaine who smiled fondly.

"_Is he hot?"_

"Rachel!" Kurt hissed.

"_Is he with you right now?"_

"Yes."

"_Oh my god, Kurt! You have to call me back later and tell me all about it!"_

"I will, I promise."

"_Wait, did you get the job?"_

"Yeah, I did get the job at Vogue." He said and looked over at Blaine who's jaw had dropped.

"_Oh my god, that's amazing! I'm so proud of you, it's gonna be so perfect!"_

"Yeah, it will, but I really gotta go now."

"_Okay, bye, have fun!" _She said in a suggestive tone.

"Goodbye, Rachel." Kurt said and rolled his eyes before hanging up. He turned to Blaine. "Sorry about that."

"It's fine." He assured him. "But hold on, you got the job?!"

"I did." Kurt blushed.

"That's incredible! I bet there's not a lot of people who are that lucky, or talented for that matter." Blaine winked and pulled Kurt in for a tight hug.

Kurt chuckled and hugged back. "Thank you."

"Who was it that called, by the way?" He asked when they pulled apart.

"My best friend, Rachel Berry."

"Wait, isn't that the girl who will be playing Fanny in _Funny Girl_?" Blaine asked with wide eyes.

"Yup, that's the one." Kurt smiled proudly.

He had known Rachel since high school. She had always been that annoying girl who kept bragging about her talent non-stop, and you couldn't exactly deny it, she was amazing. She was a tiny, thin girl with the voice of an angel. And once he had gotten to know her he realized she was also kind, trust-worthy and a wonderful friend. She was one of the few people who didn't judge him for being gay, probably because she has two gay dads.

"She's beautiful." Blaine commented.

Kurt felt his stomach twist in jealousy, which was really stupid since he barely even knew Blaine. They were just on a date, they weren't official, Blaine had every right in the world to look at other girls _and_ boys if he wanted to.

And besides, Rachel truly is beautiful with her dark hair and thick bangs which frames her face perfectly, and her dark eyes which tend always sparkle everytime she sings. She was jewish which had given her a very jewish nose and strong jaw-line, but it somehow suited her perfectly and Kurt had nearly screamed when she had mentioned that she wanted to get a nose-job at 16. Now she thanks him everyday for talking her out of it.

"Yeah, she is." Kurt winced at how bitter he sounded.

It was just something about Blaine liking both boys _and_ girls, it gave him twice as many people to compete with.

Blaine noticed the change of his voice and raised a triangular eyebrow. "Hey, no need to get jealous. I'm here with you, aren't I?"

"I'm not jealous. Christ, get over yourself." Kurt huffed and looked away, missing Blaine's amused grin.

"And I happen to find you the most handsome man I have ever seen." Blaine added.

Kurt felt his cheeks heat up and his heart skip a beat.

_Blaine Anderson finds him handsome._

"I get that a lot." Kurt joked and Blaine laughed.

"I bet you do."

* * *

A while later they said goodbye and much to Kurt's disappointment, there was no kiss. Blaine had just followed him back to his cab and reminded him that the show begin at 8 pm. Kurt didn't know what to think, was Blaine into him or was he a heartbreaker? He had gotten mixed signals all day.

But if Blaine was a heartbreaker, wouldn't he just have flirted his way into Kurt's pants and then left him? Because he could have easily done that, with all that charm and that face, it made Kurt lose his mind. Everytime Blaine had gotten just a little too close, Kurt couldn't focus on anything else besides him. It was like all of his sanity decided to vanish for a moment. It was really annoying at the same time as it felt fucking amazing.

Kurt had never been so torn in his life. But he did know one thing for sure, he would make up his mind tonight.

He decided to call Rachel back, she must be crawling out of her skin right now.

"_Oh my god, I thought you'd never call! Now tell me everything!" _She squealed.

Kurt rolled his eyes at her but couldn't help the smile that tugged on his lips. "What do you want to know?"

"_For starters, how did you meet?"_

"I saw him on the street, he looked pretty lost so I offered to help."

"_What does he look like?"_

"Dark hair, way too much gel, hazel eyes, he's pretty short, toned arms from what I could see, olive skin and oh my god, the most charming smile I've ever seen."

"_Ohhh, I wish I could see him!"_

"Maybe you will, if I end up with him."

"_Well, did you kiss him?"_

"No."

"_What?! He's a hot piece of ass and you didn't kiss him?"_

"I don't know… I thought he was gonna kiss me a couple of times but he never did and god, Rachel, I'm losing my mind around him. I've never felt this way and it's fucking scary!"

"_Someone is starting to fall pretty hard." _She teased.

"Are you serious? I've talked to him twice, I'm not falling for him."

"_Ever heard of 'love at the first sight', Hummel?"_

"Yes, I have. But I don't believe in it, _Berry_. You can't just fall for someone by just looking at them, you have to get to know them: find out what's in their heart, mind and soul."

"_Poetic as fuck now, are we?"_

"Shut up."

"_Fine. Good luck on your date tonight, but make sure to kiss him! Promise me?"_

"I'll try."

"_Good, I love you! Bye."_

"I love you too."

* * *

Callbacks was always crowded, it was a very popular bar and almost everyone who had anything to do with Broadway came there every night. Kurt came there quite frequently when he first moved to New York, but lately he had lost interest. But now he might just find a good enough reason to return.

In the front of the room there was a large stage with a piano on it. There was tables with chairs in the back and cleared out space for dancing towards the front. It was pretty dark and the place had large windows so you could kind of get an idea of how many people that was there before you actually decided to enter.

Kurt walked over to the bar which was placed to the left. He ordered a skinny Margarita and then sat down by one of the tables, waiting for Blaine to take the stage.

"Kurt!"

He turned around by the sound of someone calling his name. Behind him stood Rachel, all smiles and a drink in her hand. "I thought you had a date?"

"I do," He said. "He's gonna perform here."

"Oh, so I'll get to see him tonight? I'm so excited!" She squealed and pulled him in for a tight hug before joining him by the table.

"Look, Rach, I don't want to be buzzkill but this is still a date so you need to leave once he's finished." Kurt said dryly.

"I will, I promise." She nodded. "I'm here with Brody anyways, but he's running late for some reason."

"I can't believe you're back with him." Kurt shook his head. "He broke your heart, and he was a man whore."

She took a sip of her drink and nodded. "Yeah, he was. But he isn't anymore."

"Doesn't change anything." Kurt pointed out. "You can do so much better."

"Can we not talk about this now?" She said in a clipped tone. "I really just want to have a good time tonight."

He considered arguing but decided against it because just then people started clapping as Blaine entered the stage.

He looked so cute. He seemed nervous but yet determined, like he knew that this is where he belonged. He had changed into black jeans and a white v-neck. His guitar was in his hand and he seemed a lot more relaxed like that and it was… really sexy.

"Hey, everyone." He said into the microphone. "My name is Blaine Anderson and I'm gonna sing a few songs that I've written myself tonight. I'd like to start of with a slow one, because it means a lot to me and lately it's made me think of a special someone in this room. The song is called _Words_."

Kurt felt his heart skip a beat as Blaine stared shamelessly at him and started playing a very nice melody on the guitar. He smiled and winked before looking away, giving the rest of the audience some of his attention. Kurt felt his entire face heat up at the intimacy of it. Blaine started singing:

_I could write books in my sleep, without thinking too deep  
I could speak for a hundred days,  
I could explain a concept that you didn't get  
And I would do it in one thousand ways_

_I could write you a poem Shakespeare or Cole would have called their own_  
_But everything changes now that you're mine_  
_And all of my words are left behind_  
_Cause no matter how hard I try my tongue is still tied by you_

"Oh my god, Kurt. He's _beautiful_." Rachel whispered close to his ear.

Kurt could only nod, because Blaine was making eye contact with him again and Kurt couldn't bring himself to look away, even though he felt like his heart was going to explode any second.

Blaine was breathtaking, his voice was strong and that song was _beautiful. _

_I just wanna tell you I love you, but it's the hardest thing to say  
I turn my head upside down, trying find some kinda way  
Just to tell you I need you, in a way that will be heard,  
I try to be a poet, but since I met you, I've never been good with words_

_Just to be specific and be explicit, never thought I'd concentrate  
Do you have any idea what it's like to feel something you just can't articulate?  
But baby now that I've heard, the trick to the verse, could have done for you  
But everything changes now that you're mine  
All of my words are left behind  
Cause no matter how hard I try, my tongue is still tied by you  
_

The way he was just losing himself in the music was something Kurt would always admire from now on. The way his eyes closed and the way he moved around, giving his everything into the performance.

He has to be a performer, Kurt decided. Any other career would be a waste of talent. Kurt looked around, all the girls around him were just as fucked up as himself by Blaine's beauty and voice. Kurt only felt a little bit smug that Blaine wasn't singing about them, he was singing about him.

_I just wanna tell you I love you, but it's the hardest thing to say  
I turn my head upside down, trying find some kinda way  
Just to tell you I need you, in a way that will be heard,  
I try to be a poet, but since I met you, I've never been good with words_

_There's only so many different ways_  
_There's only so many only old cliches_  
_That I can do, so what can I do,_  
_Tell me what can I do_

_I just wanna tell you I love you, but it's the hardest thing to say_  
_I turn my head upside down, trying find some kinda way_  
_Just to tell you I need you, in a way that will be heard,_  
_I try to be a poet, but since I met you_  
_I just wanna tell you I love you, but it's the hardest thing to say_  
_I turn my head upside down, trying find some kinda way_  
_Just to tell you I need you, in a way that will be heard,_  
_I try to be a poet, but since I met you_  
_I try to be a poet, but since I met you_  
_I promise you I'm a poet, but since I met you_  
_I've never been good with words_

That was a lie, though, Kurt thought as he clapped frantically along with the others, Blaine was great with words. He was fucking amazing with words.

"Thank you." Blaine said with a sheepish grin. "I'm glad you liked it. Uh… this next song is called _Any of Those Things_."

That song was a lot more up-beat but it was just as amazing. But Kurt had to force himself to look away and talk to Rachel or something, or else he might do something really stupid, like running up on that stage and kiss him senseless and rip his clothes off or something.

"Wow." Kurt said and let out a breath. "Jesus Christ. He's so good."

"You're so lucky, Kurt. You're gonna get to tap that! And he was obviously singing about you!" Rachel squealed.

"Okay, calm it down, Rach." Kurt rolled his eyes. "I mean, yeah, he was probably singing about me but… that doesn't mean I'm gonna get to _tap that_."

"Bullshit." Rachel huffed. "Didn't you see the way he was looking at you? He was hardly paying the others any attention."

Kurt felt his face heat up. It was true wasn't it?

"Shut up." He giggled and had to look away. He sipped on his drink, suddenly very dehydrated.

"Hi, lady." He nearly choked on his drink by the sound of Brody's voice. He had appeared out of nowhere and was now hugging Rachel from behind.

The sight made him feel a bit nauseous. No matter how hot Brody might be with his broad shoulders, six pack and face made for modeling, he was a douche. He had lied about his entire lifestyle, about how he was a male hooker and how he nearly every night sneaked out to pleasure women for money. Rachel had been absolutely devastated by the news and they had been broken up for quite a while. Then he came back and begged for her forgiveness, announcing he had quit working as a hooker and somehow she forgave him.

Kurt hated how she cuddled into him and smiled. "Hi, baby."

"Who's the hottie on stage?" He asked and kissed her head.

"Kurt's date for the night." Rachel giggled.

"Really? Damn, Kurt." He said and winked.

Kurt offered him a strained smile and went back to drinking and watching Blaine, it was a lot better than seeing those two being disgustingly sweet with each other.

"Kurt, I gotta go." Rachel said as Brody started kissing down her neck. "Uh… _oh,_ I'll see you later."

Kurt stared at them with pure disgust. "Yeah, bye."

Brody took her hand and walked her out of the bar. Kurt rolled his eyes and shook his head at them.

TBC


	3. Vogue

"So, what did you think?"

Kurt yelped in surprise and nearly fell off his chair by the sound of Blaine's voice so close to him. "Oh my god, you scared me!"

"I'm sorry, that wasn't my intention." Blaine chuckled softly and joined him by the table.

"You're amazing." Kurt said and felt is face heat up. "Really… your music is amazing, your voice is amazing and I loved it."

Blaine beamed at him and slipped his hand into Kurt's. "Really? That means the world to me."

"I mean it with every fiber of my being." Kurt chuckled. "I really do. You _will_ be a musician, the audience went crazy… they loved you too."

"Yeah, I got quite the applause, huh." Blaine smiled. "I don't want to sound like a narcissist but I must admit that I'm proud of myself. I worked really hard to get here…"

"You don't sound narcissistic just because you're proud of yourself." Kurt shook his head at him. "It's good to praise yourself once in a while."

Blaine blushed. "Can I have a sip of that?" He pointed at Kurt's drink.

Kurt nodded. "Yeah, sure."

Kurt followed the movement of Blaine's hand as he grabbed the drink and took a small sip, his eyes on Kurt's the whole time. Kurt's lips parted slightly at the sight of Blaine's adam's apple bobbing up and down as he swallowed.

It was so intimate, in a weird way.

Blaine put the glass down and licked his lips. "Thanks."

"You're welcome." Kurt managed to say, suddenly feeling very light-headed and breathless.

Blaine tried to conceal a grin and Kurt wanted to slap him because he fucking _knew_ what he was doing to him.

"So, you start working at Vogue tomorrow." Blaine stated. "Tell me more about that."

Kurt stared at him. _Oh, he was trying to talk to him. Better start acting like a normal person, then._

"Yeah, I am." He nodded, smiling awkwardly. He didn't want to talk, he wanted to eat Blaine's face.

"Excited or nervous?"

"I'd say both."

"Ah." Blaine nodded.

"Excuse me, hi. I don't mean to interrupt I just… I wanted to give you this."

Kurt looked over to his left where a girl was standing. She had long, dark hair and piercing blue eyes. She was thin and wore a very tight, low cut tank top which showed off her big tits. She was fucking beautiful and Kurt kind of hated the way she was biting her lip, staring at Blaine through her thick eyelashes.

She was holding out a piece of paper. Blaine raised an eyebrow and unfolded it. He snorted when he saw a number written on it, Kurt's blood was boiling.

"Thank you, but I'm taken." Blaine said and gestured to Kurt before giving the piece of paper back to her.

The girl looked between the two of them a couple of times, then her jaw dropped. "Oh. I should have known, the hot ones are always gay." She sighed and turned around, swinging her hips just a _little_ too much as she went.

Blaine let his eyes linger for just a moment before looking back at Kurt, who looked seriously pissed.

"What?" Blaine asked.

"You checked her out." Kurt stated with narrowed eyes.

"Well… no, I mean, she's hot. Oh, come on, Kurt!" He said and grabbed his hand. "I'm here with you, okay?"

"Yeah, for now." Kurt looked away, he hated how jealous he felt. This was still only their first date and he was already acting like this.

"Kurt, look at me." Blaine ordered, Kurt sighed but obeyed. "There will always be, you know, other hot people out there. I bet if you see a hot guy you will stare at him but that doesn't mean you'll ask him out. Same goes for me, of course there will be others but I don't want to go anywhere with them, because I'm here with you."

Kurt blushed out of embarrassment. He was being ridiculous, he had no right to act like this. "I know, I'm sorry." He sighed in defeat. "I'm acting like a jerk."

"No, you're not." Blaine smiled. "But what do you say we get out of here?"

Kurt nodded and grabbed his jacket, throwing some tip on the table before walking out with Blaine.

The cool air hit him instantly and he inhaled sharply, letting the fresh air fill his lungs and calm his mind. Warm smoke escaped his lips as he exhaled slowly.

Normally he wouldn't have said yes. He wouldn't just… go home with a guy. But he had a feeling he would do anything Blaine asked him if it meant he got to taste those delicious-looking lips.

"So, where are we going?" Kurt asked and bit his lip, trying to calm his nerves.

"I don't know for sure." Blaine shrugged. "Somewhere only we know?"

Kurt blushed and stared down at his shoes. "Sap."

Blaine threw his head back and laughed before pulling Kurt in for a hug. "Oh god, Kurt."

"What?" Kurt asked, confused but hugged him back because, well, it felt nice.

Blaine pulled away but remained close enough for them to breathe the same air, which made Kurt even more light-headed. Seriously, it wasn't funny anymore.

"I like being close to you." Blaine said with a wide smile.

_Yet you manage to stay so far away._

"Then why don't you come a little closer?" Kurt suggested with a grin.

Blaine raised an eyebrow and bit his lip. He leaned in slowly as his eyes fluttered shut.

Kurt could feel Blaine's breath enter his own mouth, as his lips parted slightly. His heart was beating like a drum under his layers of clothing and he almost whimpered because Blaine wasn't leaning in fast enough. Blaine smelled like perfume, coffee and mint. It was driving him crazy and their lips was almost touching and Kurt shut his eyes tightly as-

"Excuse me?"

Kurt opened his eyes and his jaw dropped in pure horror. Blaine had leaned back, this was not happening. He wanted to plant his fist in the face of whoever had just spoken.

Blaine looked slightly irritated himself as he turned his head to face a middle aged woman with short, blonde hair and an apron. She was obviously working inside the bar. "Yes?" He said, trying to hide some of the annoyance he felt.

"I don't mean to interrupt but either of you forgot your phone inside." She said and held it out for them to see. "I saw you guys leave and the phone was left on the table so I thought I'd run after you."

"Oh god, that's mine." Kurt said and grabbed it. "Thank you so much."

"No worries, thanks for the tip." She winked and then returned inside.

"What a nice lady." Blaine said with a smile.

Kurt nodded in agreement but he was getting seriously tired of all the teasing and no pleasing. "Yeah."

"So, do you maybe want to head over to my place? I know it's late and I know you have work tomorrow, but maybe you could stay for like… an hour?" Blaine suggested, hope reflecting his eyes.

Kurt sighed and checked the time on his phone. It was 11 pm already and he was supposed to be at Vogue by 9. If he went with Blaine he wouldn't fall asleep until like 2 am. And the last thing he wanted was to look like a trainwreck on his first day.

"I'm sorry, I can't." Kurt sighed in defeat. "I really need to get some sleep."

Blaine's smile fell but he nodded in understanding. "I get it, it's fine. Maybe some other time, then?"

"Absolutely." Kurt nodded frantically. "I would love to see how a rich boy lives." He winked.

Blaine rolled his eyes. "It's nothing special, really."

"Oh, I bet it is." Kurt insisted. "Anyways… you were amazing tonight and I had lots of fun. So, when would you like to see me again?"

Blaine offered him a soft smile and grabbed his hand. "Maybe on Friday or something?"

Kurt nodded, feeling his skin tingle by Blaine's touch. "Yeah." He said, slightly breathless.

"Well, until next time." Blaine said and kissed Kurt's hand which caused Kurt to nearly pass out by the touch of his soft lips.

"Bye." Kurt giggled softly.

"Bye, Mr. FashionDesigner."

"What happened to Mr. InsaneAssasin?" Kurt asked with a raise of his eyebrow.

Blaine shrugged. "Doesn't suit you as well."

Kurt chuckled at that. "Well, goodbye Mr. Musician."

"I'm not a musician yet." Blaine mentioned.

"You will be, trust me." Kurt assured him before turning around and walking away with a small smile playing on his lips.

* * *

The next morning when his alarm went off Kurt found himself having "Words" stuck in his head. He smiled at the memory from yesterday, it had been damn close to perfect.

If only they had kissed.

Next time, Kurt decided as he got up from bed. He stretched and yawned, feeling relaxed. That was something that surprised him, it was his first day at Vogue, shouldn't he be worrying and stressing about things?

Apparently not. He shrugged and got up, making a smoothie and toast for breakfast. Then he took a shower and styled his hair as usual. He was a little bit more picky than usual with his clothing choice. It took him nearly 30 minutes to decide that what he was going with would be brown pants, a black turtle neck and a jacket in the same color as his pants. He spun around and smiled at his reflection, he actually liked what he saw.

Then he grabbed his bag and hurried out to the Subway.

* * *

Once he arrived at Vogue he did feel nervous. He'd had plenty of time to begin to worry on that damn train so by now he was nearly shaking.

_Not good_, he thought as he walked through the doors of Vogue. com.

It was the same girl by the reception and she offered him a small smile when he walked past her. He took the elevator and then turned right and walked into that hallway and kept on walking until he was outside of Isabelle's office. He knocked carefully.

"Goodmorning, Mr. Hummel." She said with a smile.

"Goodmorning." He greeted and smiled shyly. "Thank you for giving me this opportunity, I promise I won't let you down."

"I believe you." She nodded. "I really do."

Kurt smiled and bit his lip nervously. "So, what do you want me to do?"

She looked down on her watch and hummed. "Well, I have a meeting that starts in half an hour and I would like you to just sit there and listen, so you can see how it works and stuff. If you have anything you'd like to add or something you can do that, but I don't expect that from you on your first day. So if you don't want to talk you don't have to." She smiled. "But before that I would like it if Carly, the receptionist, could show you how the phone works so you maybe could work there a bit. But we'll see."

Kurt nodded. "Alright, should I go to her now or…?"

"Yeah, do that and I'll come get you when it's time for the meeting." She said.

"Okay, see you then." Kurt smiled and then walked out to go find Carly.

The phone ended up not being difficult at all, he could easily do that. It was so exciting and Carly was so sweet. Kurt got to try to answer a couple of calls and it went just fine, it gave him such a confident boost. He thanked Carly for the help and she told him to ask her if he needed any further instruction. Just then Isabelle came through the glass door.

"Hi, how is it going?" She asked.

"It's going good, I can do it." Kurt said proudly.

"Sweet, are you ready for the meeting?"

"Yeah." Kurt nodded, suddenly feeling a little nervous. It was probably visible because she started giggling at him.

"Hey, don't look like that. They're not gonna bite your head off, I promise."

Kurt smiled awkwardly. "I know, it's just… who will be there?"

"Well, it won't be any names you know of, it'll just be the people who work here today. But I do have a meeting with Michael Kors next month and I was planning on letting you join us." She told him.

Kurt's eyes widened and he looked at her in pure shock. He'd get to meet one of his favorite designers of all time. He felt like he was gonna pass out.

"That'd be… amazing." He said, and he must have looked like a teenage girl who just found out she's gonna get to meet her idol because Carly was laughing behind the reception.

"I know." Isabelle said. "But, come on. We don't wanna keep them waiting."

They took the elevator up to the 22th and last floor of the building. It was much quieter and calmer, it made Kurt relax slightly. They walked down a hallway similar to the rest of them on the 11th and then walked into a room with glass doors and a long table in mahogany where 6 people were seated on each side. Three men and three women.

"Goodmorning." Isabelle greeted. "Mr. Hummel, you can sit next to me."

Kurt nodded and did as she said. She was right, he didn't recognize any of them. They were all in their early 30s and they seemed fairly friendly except for a girl with red lipstick and blonde hair pulled back with a headband. She was glaring at him.

"What is _he_ doing here?" She asked and kept staring at him even though she was clearly asking Isabelle.

"My name is Kurt Hummel." Kurt said and offered her a smile which didn't reach his eyes, he glared back at her. "_Nice_ to meet you."

He couldn't help it, everytime he noticed someone disliking him for any reason he turned his bitch mode on. It was like a defense thing. It was better to come off as scary rather than a weak loser you could use as a punching bag later.

The woman completely ignored him and turned to Isabelle. "He is not old or experienced enough to be sitting in this room." She snapped.

"Regina, if you want to keep your job I highly recommend you tone down the attitude. This is Kurt Hummel, like he said, and he _will_ be joining us because he is a very talented young man and I can assure you he will only do us good. Or do you not trust my judgement?" Isabelle's voice had turned so cold it sent shivers down Kurt's spine.

Regina opened her mouth to argue but decided against it and snapped it shut. She sucked her cheeks into her mouth and narrowed her eyes as she stared back at Kurt. "Of course, Miss. Wright, you know best." She said in a disgustingly sweet voice.

"That's the spirit." Isabelle said and opened her folder. "Now, before we begin, can you all introduce yourselves to Mr. Hummel?"

"My name's Joshua O'Dean." Said a man with brown hair and caramel skin. He was really handsome and aside from Kurt he was probably the youngest in the room."

"I'm Richard Larsen." Another man said. Richard was blonde and almost chubby compared to the others.

"You know me." Regina sighed. "Regina Alexis."

Kurt nodded at her.

"I'm Sandra Olsen." A girl with long, beautiful, red hair said and offered him a smile.

"Jared Mitchell." Said probably the sexiest man in the room. He had black hair, green eyes and a dangerously charming smile. And even in that suit you could see that he was indeed muscular.

"And I'm Rebecca Lopez." Said a girl who was most likely latina with her long, brown hair and dark eyes. She was the kind of girl Kurt knew he'd be into if he was straight.

"Alright." Isabelle said and clapped her hands. "Jared, you had an idea for a new collection, let's hear it."

"Yes." He said and opened his own folder. He pulled out a paper filled with notes. "What do you think if I say… _leather_."

Everyone stared at him quietly and Kurt flickered his eyes between all of them, wondering why no one said anything.

"Genius!" Regina squealed. "_You're_ such a genius, Jared." She batted her eyelashes.

He beamed at her and looked out over the table. "Well, what about you guys?"

"Uh… can I say something?" Kurt asked and bit his lip, raising his hand.

"Sure." Jared said with a smile.

"Not what I'd go for." He said honestly. "Leather is something everyone does, why? Because, yeah, it's hot and you can do it a lot of ways but… we want to be unique, right? We want people to look at us because we are different from the others. I've personally always loved Vogue because of its individuality and it's fearlessness of being different from the others. I don't think leather is going to do that for us. At least not alone."

Regina snorted. "Oh, look who's talking. And I love how he says _we_ as if he's a part of this."

"Shut up, Regina." Rebecca said and rolled her eyes. "I think he has a point, right guys? I mean, Jared, it's a good idea but… everyone does leather now. Especially since it's October and fall is here, it's just not special."

Regina huffed and leaned back in her chair.

"What do you think, Isabelle?" Richard asked.

"I think Kurt is absolutely right." She said and nodded. "We need to do something different this time."

Kurt felt his cheeks heat up as pride rose inside of him. He couldn't believe that most of these amazing people agreed with him.

"Well, do you have any suggestions, Mr. Hummel?" Joshua asked.

"What?" Kurt's smile fell. "Ideas? From me?"

"Yeah," Sandra said with a shrug. "Why not? We could use some ideas from a fresh, younger mind."

"O-Okay." Kurt mumbled and opened his folder, he took out some of his recent designs. "It's… not perfect but it's what I got for now."

The papers got passed around and everyone looked fairly impressed except for Regina, and Jared looked mostly confused.

"I think we've found our new brain." Sandra said with a large smile.

* * *

"Well, that was… something." Kurt said as they walked out from the room an hour later. He was sweating like crazy and all his layers of clothing felt too thick right now.

Isabelle laughed softly. "I know, they are quite special but you learn to love them."

"I bet, I just don't know if Regina will learn to even _like_ me." Kurt bit his lip anxiously.

"Hey, she's the bitch of the group. But she's mostly just angry because I denied her this job for years, you see, she was just like you. She came here in her early twenties and wanted a job. But she wasn't ready so I couldn't accept her. Now she has finally made it and it always bothers her to see young people like you make it so easily when she had to struggle. That and the fact that she's desperately in love with Jared." Isabelle made a pause to roll her eyes. "But he isn't interested in her."

"Is he gay?" Kurt asked hopefully.

"No, he's straight. And he's married." Isabelle said with an amused face expression.

"Oh." Kurt said bashfully. "Could've fooled me."

The rest of the day went on smoothly, Kurt was mostly just following Isabelle around and ended the day with an hour by the phone. It was fun, actually. Everyone except for Regina was nice to him and treated him with respect, not like some kid who didn't belong.

When the clock pointed at 5 pm Kurt's shift as over and he was free to go home. But first he needed to work out a schedule with Isabelle. He sat down on the chair outside of her office, waiting for her to arrive.

Not even five minutes later she entered the hallway and smiled at him. "Hi, I thought you had gone home?"

Kurt stood up. "Not yet, I was wondering if we could work out a job schedule for me?"

"Ah." She nodded and unlocked the door to her office. "Yeah, I've got time."

They sat down on the same spots as they had when Kurt had done his job interview. Only this time he was a lot more relaxed.

"So, I assume you have school Monday to Friday?" She asked and opened her notebook.

"Yes. But my classes usually end by 4 pm if I don't have dance practice, then I don't get home until 6." He told her.

"What days do you have dance practice?"

"Monday, Wednesday and Friday."

She scribbled in her book. "Alright, so you can work Tuesday and Thursday? And then Saturday and Sunday?"

He nodded. "Yeah."

"Okay. So, Tuesday and Thursday you will work from 5 pm to 9 pm and on weekends you will work from 9 am to 5 pm? That's easy enough to remember." She offered with a smile.

He nodded. "Sounds great, thank you Miss. Wright."

"You're welcome. Bye, Mr. Hummel."

TBC


	4. Teenage dream

Being a sophomore in college has its benefits: you know who you should and shouldn't talk to or hang out with.

Kurt liked NYADA, he had been very lost and confused last year but now he felt like he knew the place. It was large and terrifying but it was still… cozy somehow. It was filled with talents of all sorts: dancers, singers, actors and so on. They were all performers, they all wanted the same thing: _fame_.

Kurt Hummel was not one to lie, he wanted it to. He wanted celeberities to walk down the red carpet in one of his designs and brag about how they were wearing _Kurt Hummel_. He was utterly drunk with the idea.

"_Kurt, when I accept my Tony Award, I promise I will do it in one of your designs." _Rachel had told him once they moved here. Back then he had rolled his eyes at her but now he believed her, she was well on her way to achieve what she'd always wanted. She already had the lead in one of the most famous Broadway musicals and everyone knew her name. Kurt should be jealous and sometimes he was, but mostly he was just happy for her. Because he knew how hard she had fought to get here and how hard she worked every single day to keep up. Eight shows a week was no joke.

"Hi, Kurt."

He snapped out of his thoughts as someone with a very british accent called his name. And he knew exactly who.

"Adam." Kurt said with a strained smile and faced the taller boy with the messy blonde hair tucked into a beanie.

Adam annoyed Kurt, though he had no idea why. He had been nothing but nice to him when he first got into NYADA and Rachel completely ignored him because she was too busy being a complete bitch. _Thank god she changed_.

Adam had introduced him to the schools Glee club, started by himself and therefor the name: Adam's Apples.

But still, he had been on Kurt's ass ever since. He had asked him out several times and tried to seduce him with songs such as _"Baby Got Back"_. He had even joined Kurt's dance class so he could be closer to him. Though he quit a month later because the poor boy just couldn't bust a move at all.

And that fucking smirk made Kurt cringe. He was too much. Way too much. And he was 23, a senior, he could easily ask out some other sophomore who would literally fall to their knees saying yes by sucking him off.

Okay, that was a slight exaggeration, but there was some desperate people in here.

"How are you? I heard you got a job at Vogue." He said and bit his lip, possibly trying to look seductive.

"I'm good and yeah, I did." Kurt kind of just wanted to run the opposite direction but that would be rude.

"Cool, you still haven't told me why you quit our show choir." He leaned against the wall, playing with his tongue inside his mouth. Kurt wanted to hurl there and then.

"I'm just too busy, sorry, I gotta go or I'll be late for class."

"It's lunch time." Adam said dryly.

Kurt felt his face heat up. "Right. Uh… see ya."

Adam raised an eyebrow. "Are you avoiding me?"

But Kurt didn't get to answer because he was already on his way. He felt terrible but he just couldn't talk to him right now, it wouldn't do either of them any good.

He hurried down the wooden staircase until he reached the large cafeteria. It was nothing special, but the smell of food hit him like a brick wall. He could sense that it was the bean soup thing that he absolutely dispised, so he turned on his heel and decided to buy a salad or something and eat by himself.

It was weird, he didn't really have a lot of friends here. Maybe it was because everyone was so competetive and it was worse than fucking high school because this was _the real deal_. It wasn't only about keeping up a good reputation, no, it was about killing it in every single class and ace every test and go to as many auditions as possible. Too many people got the so called "Showbiz fever", Rachel got it last year, and basically it turns you into a self-centered bitch who will do absolutely anything to get what they want. So nah, these people weren't Kurt's people at all.

But he had made friends outside of NYADA, he had met Dani, a blonde lesbian who loved singing, Elliott, a black haired cutie with a very unique sense of style, and now Blaine. He used to like Brody but ever since he started treating Rachel the way he does Kurt simply can't stand him.

_Blaine._

Kurt briefly wondered what he was doing right now and realized how much he missed the boy. He even missed the teasing. God, Kurt had gotten a bad case of "Blaine Anderson fever".

Damn, a lot of fevers going around here. Maybe he should consider getting vaccinated?

* * *

**To: Kurt**

**Hi :)**

Kurt smiled down at the text. He had just gotten out of class and was on his way home to grab a bite before heading to Vogue.

**To: Blaine**

**Hi (:**

**To: Kurt**

**Sooo… what's up? I miss you.**

Kurt felt his heart skip a beat because Blaine fucking missed him. He threw his bag on the floor and giggled like a teenage girl as he stripped out of his shirt.

**To: Blaine**

**I miss you too, I'm on my way to work.**

**To: Kurt**

**Oh, Mr. FashionDesigner ;)**

Kurt rolled his eyes.

**To: Blaine**

**Yes, Mr. Musician.**

He opened the doors of his closet and grabbed a white button down and quickly put it on.

**To: Kurt**

**So did you want to hang out this Friday? I was thinking you could come over for dinner. I am an excellent cook if I may say so myself :)**

Kurt felt his heartbeat quicken underneath the layers. Was it even normal to get this excited?

**To: Blaine**

**I'd love that, Masterchef.**

Okay, that sounded a lot more sexual than he intended.

**To: Kurt**

_**Master**_**chef huh? ;)**

Kurt's face heated up and he shook his head.

**To: Blaine**

**Don't. I really have to go, see you on Friday? I mean, after you send me your address.**

Just a minute later his phone beeped and he got a text with Blaine's address. He smiled happily and checked his hair one last time before heading out the door. He had a feeling Friday was going to everything he didn't expect, but he didn't mind because he had another feeling that told him that when he stared into those hazel eyes again, the world would slowly fade and his senses would fill with _Blaine._

15 minutes later he got off the subway and hurried into the building.

* * *

The week passed by quickly. Work was busy and the occasional bitch glares from Regina really just made it that much more interesting. Most people liked him though, they thought his notes and ideas were good and they took them into consideration. Isabelle was very nice and he loved how she seemed love him just _a bit_ more than the others.

It was Friday. He was supposed to be at Blaine's in an hour, he should really get going. Taking the subway to Manhattan took at least 35 minutes and he did not want to be late, now _that_ would be a total douchebag-move.

He had already changed about 15 times but was still unsure if the outfit was appealing enough. He was wearing the tightest jeans he owned along with a cream colored Henley shirt. He unbuttoned the first buttons, revealing some of his chest. He bit his lip and turned around, looking at his butt. He did have a nice ass.

He rolled his eyes and shook his head at himself before grabbing his black coat and hurried out to catch the train.

* * *

Whatever idea Kurt may have had about Blaine's apartment, this was not one of them.

It was huge. Mostly light colors and large windows, it had a wooden staircase which led to a second floor. A word which would sum the space up would be _classy_. It was clean, beautiful, wealthy and probably costs more than any regular human could afford.

Kurt could only stare with wide eyes and jaw slack. He must have looked like an idiot because Blaine was laughing.

"You look like you've seen a ghost." He mentioned and walked over to stand infront of Kurt. "Hey."

Kurt snapped out of it and looked at the beautiful man infront of him. "Sorry… I just, _wow_."

"Please don't." Blaine shook his head and made a hand gesture in protest. "I just really don't wanna hear it…"

"O-Okay." Kurt nodded and bit his lip.

"Dinner is ready." Blaine said with a smile.

Just then Kurt realized that the entire place smelled absolutely delicious. He had been way too busy being stunned by the size and quality of this apartment that he hadn't even noticed that it smelled like a restaurant in here.

"Oh, what are we having?" He asked and followed Blaine over to the kitchen table. He sat down on one of the chairs.

Blaine sent him a wink and walked into the kitchen, giving Kurt a perfect opportunity to check out his ass in those deliciously _and_ torturously tight pants.

He returned with a pot of something and a large spoon. He bit his lip and placed it in the middle of the table, handing Kurt the spoon. "Help yourself."

Kurt lift the lid off of the pot and deliciously smelling smoke shot right up in his face. He closed his eyes and inhaled the sweet smell. "Oh." He said and stared down at what looked like chicken and vegetables in some sort of sauce which would most likely taste like it was made by God himself.

He put some onto his plate and then a scoop of the rice which was already placed on the table. He waited until Blaine had some on his plate before he took a bite.

He nearly moaned.

"Oh. My. Fucking. God."

Blaine bit back a laugh. "Was it that bad?"

"Fuck off." Kurt rolled his eyes. "I bet you ordered this from a 5 star restaurant and just shoved it into this pot so I would think you're this talented."

"That is a cute theory, but no. I actually did cook this myself." Blaine said in a mocking tone. "Also, I am flattered."

Kurt licked the remainings of sauce off his lips and narrowed his eyes at Blaine. "Well, I am impressed."

"Merci." Blaine winked and took a bite himself. "Damn, it is pretty good."

"Fuck off." Kurt said again.

"You say that a lot, are you giving me suggestions for later?" Blaine asked with a raised eyebrow.

Kurt swallowed the food in his mouth and stared at Blaine with a surprised face expression. "I… no, I just… uh… I mean…" He stuttered.

"I'm joking." Blaine said with that devilish smile. "You really need to start telling the difference between when I'm joking and when I'm not."

That sentence bothered Kurt more than he thought it would. "Excuse me?" He said in an offended tone. "I have to _start doing _something for you? And since when am I working for you, mister?"

Now it was Blaine's turn to look surprised. He rose his hands in surrender and shook his head. "Hey, I didn't mean it like that… I just-"

Kurt threw his head back and laughed. "I'm _joking_." He informed him with a smirk. "Now, I really think _you_ need to start telling the difference between when _I'm _joking and when _I'm_ not."

He half expected Blaine to come back with some snarky comment but he didn't. He was just staring at Kurt with a hint of a smile on his lips and his eyes sparkling with something Kurt couldn't quite put his finger on.

But that look still made him feel like Blaine was staring into his soul, searching for every secret he had and reading through his mind like a little kid who just found their big sister's journal or something. He felt like he was a patient, and Blaine was the doctor, currently looking at his insides.

"Would you please stop staring at me like that?" Kurt asked and felt his cheeks heat up.

"Does it make you uncomfortable?" Blaine asked but much to Kurt's liking, he looked away.

"A bit."

"Why?"

"I'm just… not used to people looking at me like that." Kurt confessed.

"Like _that_?" Blaine questioned.

"Well… like you're reading my mind or something."

"That wasn't what I was trying to do, but I do find you interesting, Kurt. I've never met someone like you and you make me want to know so much more about you. It amazes me. _You_ amaze me." He said and looked up.

"I do?" Kurt felt his heart skip a beat.

Blaine only nodded.

"Well, I can honestly say that I have never met someone like you either." Kurt admitted.

"Is that a good or a bad thing?" Blaine asked and tilted his head to the left.

Kurt smiled slightly. "Good so far."

Blaine smiled back and grabbed his wine glass. "I'll drink to that."

Kurt grabbed his own and held it up. "Me too."

The men clinked their glasses together and took a sip, never breaking eye contact.

"So," Blaine began and put his glass back down. "Are you a top or a bottom?"

Kurt nearly choked on his drink. "W-What?"

"Are you a top, or a bottom?" Blaine repeated slower.

"Why would you ask me that?" Kurt frowned and felt a blush creep up his neck.

Blaine shrugged. "I guess I'm just a curious man."

"I'm a top… most of the time. I mean, I've been on the bottom a few times but I enjoy being on top the most." Kurt's face was on fire.

"Ah." Blaine smiled. "Good." His smile turned devilish and his eyes narrowed slightly, he looked _playful._

"Good?" Kurt repeated in confusion. "What about you? Are you a top or a bottom?"

"Bottom." Blaine said and licked his lips. "There is no greater feeling than having another man stretch you open and then come inside of you."

Kurt's eyes doubled its size and he felt his heartbeat quicken beneath his clothing. His pants were going tighter by the second because that fucking stare and the way that fucking tongue danced across those fucking lips made Kurt ridiculously aroused.

"I… uh…" Kurt swallowed thickly and tried to calm himself.

Blaine bit his lip and then laughed softly. "Do you want dessert now, or do you want to wait?"

"You made dessert?" Kurt asked, feeling slightly numb and light headed from the previous topic.

"Yup." Blaine nodded.

"It can wait, I'm really full right now."

"Alright." He stood up and quickly put the remainings of food in the fridge, also declining Kurt's offer to help, before returning to the table. "Couch?" He asked.

Kurt nodded and smiled when Blaine grabbed his hand to lead him over to the livingroom. They took a seat on the couch infront of the TV which was currently off and Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt. "Is this okay?" He asked, his mouth really close to Kurt's ear.

"Y-Yeah." Kurt breathed, feeling chills down his spine. He turned his head slightly, his lips inches away from Blaine's.

"You have no idea how badly I want to kiss you." Blaine admitted below a whisper.

"So do it. Please kiss me." Kurt nearly begged.

And Blaine did.

He inched a bit closer and then their lips collided. The kiss wasn't sweet, it wasn't slow like you'd imagine a first kiss being. No, this one had been building up for days and it was nothing but pure desperation.

Kurt turned and sat down on Blaine's lap, hoping to God Blaine couldn't feel his semi-hardness as he wrapped his legs around his waist and arms around his neck. Blaine opened his mouth, giving Kurt's tongue permission to enter and it so fucking did. Their tongues danced together and Kurt was on cloud nine. Blaine tasted like coffee and mint and a little bit like the food they had just eaten and fuck he was sure this is what it feels like to be on drugs, you just can't get enough.

Blaine's hands had found his hair and was tugging, pulling him impossibly closer and Kurt knew Blaine could feel how hard he was but it didn't matter because Blaine was too, and the butterflies in his stomach were going crazy and his heart was beating in an unhealthy pace but he couldn't cake less because this felt too good to stop.

Kurt was whimpering with need, the kiss was dirty, close to filthy, all tongue and teeth. He knew that if they didn't stop now he would do something stupid, like thrust into him or something. But how the hell do you stop? He couldn't control his actions anymore, he had never felt more helpless but somehow it didn't bother him because once again his senses were filled with Blaine and his sanity was currently on vacation in Mexico or something.

But soon Blaine's hands moved to Kurt's face and slowly pulled them apart, that's when Kurt noticed how much he needed air, as he was panting.

Blaine's eyes were blown dark with lust and his lips swollen and pink. Kurt wanted this man. Kurt fucking craved this man.

"We… better stop, before… something… happens…" Blaine panted.

Kurt nodded. "Yeah." He managed to say.

Blaine licked his lips and leaned in to peck Kurt's softly. "Fuck, you're an amazing kisser."

Kurt blushed, although he was sure Blaine wouldn't be able to tell since his face was already flushed. "Thanks, I get that a lot." He joked.

Blaine chuckled. "Oh, I bet you do." He smiled. "But… how about some dessert?"

"Sounds great." Kurt nodded and got off of Blaine's lap, crossing his legs to hide his already discovered erection.

Blaine smiled again and walked over to the kitchen.

Kurt let out a breath and tried to calm himself down a bit. If he didn't believe Blaine was some magical creature he sure did now. He had never been so turned on by just kissing someone before, it was all so new to him. He felt like a virgin teenage boy all over again. He shook his head at himself and smiled at Blaine who had returned with a tray of chocolate cake and whipped cream. Kurt felt his mouth water.

"Let me guess, you baked that yourself?" He asked and raised his eyebrow.

"I did." Blaine smiled proudly and handed Kurt a plate.

Kurt took a bite and moaned. "Fuck." He said.

"I take that as it was very good." Blaine's smile was too smug.

Kurt didn't answer, he just glared at him and ate more. Blaine laughed and took a bite himself. "Damn!" He said and nodded. "I'm so good at this."

"_Fuck. Off_." Kurt said again but this time a smile was playing on his lips.

They settled into a comfortable silence, just enjoying the delicious cake (which Kurt still didn't believe that Blaine had made himself). It felt nice, Kurt could really get used to this: being around someone constantly, eating with someone and well… having occasional makeout sessions.

"Can I ask something personal?" Blaine suddenly asked.

"Uh, I don't know if you can get any more personal than talking about someones sex life but well, let's hear it."

"I mean, you've heard my dating stories but I never heard yours."

Kurt looked over at him and he was biting his lip, looking unsure.

"If you're comfortable with that, I mean." Blaine added.

Kurt shrugged. "Of course, there's not much to it though. I've only been in one serious relationship which ended when I left for New York. His name was Chandler, he was a sweetheart, always smiling and always so excited about everything. He was like one of those happy dogs who bark at the door and lick your face when you've been away for more than an hour." He smiled at the memory. "I rarely saw him sad. I think the first time I saw him cry was when I told him we had to let go. He understood but I don't think I'll ever forget the look on his face."

"Oh." Blaine said, his expression unreadable.

"Anyway, it isn't much to it. It was just like any regular relationship. Except I'm surprised we worked so well together since we are so different." Kurt frowned in deep thought.

"Sometimes that's how it works, it's not rare at all." Blaine pointed out. "So, how did you move on?"

"I don't know. I guess time did its thing." He shrugged. "I've been on dates since I came here though, several actually, but nothing felt right."

"How does it feel now?" Blaine asked, a soft smile playing in his lips and his eyes sparkling with amusement and desire as he grabbed his hand.

Kurt swallowed thickly, Blaine's intense eyes making him blush. He smiled shyly and dropped his gaze to their entwined fingers. "It's beginning to feel like something I haven't felt in a long time." He answered honestly and looked up at Blaine through his eyelashes.

Blaine's soft smile broke into a full grin which made his eyes crinkle. "I do enjoy the sound of that." He admitted and captured Kurt's lips in a deep but slow kiss.

TBC


	5. To heal a broken heart

**A/N: Hi, "warning" for some smut in this one. Please review for me, yeah? :)**

* * *

Kurt was cursed with the Blaine spell. Okay, _cursed_ might not be the right word, it was more a blessing, really. It made everything better, just like it had been when he had been in love with Chandler.

The world seemed brighter somehow, happier and everything became easier. For example, Regina wasn't as much of a pain in the ass and her comments were easy to just shrug off as he went on with his work. Even school days were going by faster and ignoring those knowing smirks he recieved from Elliott and Rachel was easy to ignore. All of this because his mind was constantly filled with Blaine.

It was ridiculous, they hadn't announced that they were a couple yet, but this Saturday would still be their fifth official date. It was ridiculous how fast Kurt seemed to be falling for this man, it was almost like he knew he loved him the first time Blaine smiled at him.

It was all so new, from previous experiences Kurt did not fall in love easily. It had taken him almost a year to be able to say he loved Chandler after they had officially become a couple. On the other hand, Chandler was the only boy he had ever loved.

And right now as he sits on the couch in his small apartment with Rachel's head in his lap, petting her hair as she cries, it kind of freaks him out, falling in love again.

"I just don't get it." She sobbed, sounding so defeated it made his heart ache. "He swore he would never, ever do that again and now…"

Kurt sighed and shook his head. "I guess now would be a bad time to say _I told you so_?" He joked.

She let out a whine and snuggled into his stomach, he nearly shrieked as he could feel her tears soak down his shirt and he knew it would be ruined with smudged makeup stains all over it, but he didn't have the heart to complain about it now.

"It's gonna be okay, Rachel. You got over him once, you can do it again. But I really hope that this is the last time." He said and brushed her bangs out of her face.

"Oh, trust me." She paused to dry her nose with the back of her hand. "I'm so done with that lying piece of shit! And you _were _right… why do I never listen to you?" She sighed as new tears started building up in her shiny, chocolate orbes.

"Oh, honey." He leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to her forehead. He would never admit how good it felt to have Rachel Berry admit that someone else, much less him, was right.

"Can we please talk about something else now?" She asked and reached for a napkin to blow her nose and then throw it on the floor along with the other hundred ones. "It's been like two hours and I'm so done talking about him."

Kurt nodded in understanding. "Of course."

"How is it going with you and Blaine?" She asked and offered him a weak smile.

"Oh." He said and felt a blush creep up his neck. "It's going good, I think. We're not officially a couple yet but… I have a good feeling about him."

"That's so great." She sighed and stared at him in awe. "You really deserve it, Kurt. To find someone who loves as strongly and fiercely as you. Someone who can make you happy and make you smile that way again." She smiled and poked him in the cheek.

He laughed softly. "Thank you, but I don't know if we can use the L word yet, we're not even together." He couldn't help the nervous twist he felt in his stomach once the words left his mouth. What if Blaine didn't like - much less love - him back? The thought made him feel nauseous.

"Yet." Rachel said and made a hand gesture to wave away his sillyness. "He obviously enjoys being with you if he has taken you out five times."

"Four, actually."

"Four, five, ten, whatever." She rolled her eyes. "Stop being such a _Kurt_."

He hit her arm playfully. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means that you need to stop being so insecure all the time! You need to start acting like the hot piece off ass you are. Literally every guy and girl drool when you make your way down the street, but you never notice because your mind doesn't go there. Why? Because you don't think you are as hot as you are. It's time you realize that." She explained with a wink.

His face was scarlet as he buried his face in his hands. "Really?" He mumbled.

"Really." She said and sat up to look at him with her red, puffy eyes. "You are the hottest, most amazing and sweetest guy I know."

He smiled at her and then giggled softly. "Thank you, Rachel. I love you so much."

"I love you too, Kurt." She smiled and gave him a soft peck on the lips before laying down in his lap again. "God, I feel like I just ate a screwdriver that got stuck on the way down and is currently tearing my heart in pieces."

"You know what, I'm not going out tonight." Kurt said and reached for his cellphone.

He was supposed to have dinner with Isabelle and the others but right now Rachel needed him and he was not about to let her down.

"What? No, you're not canceling for me." She shook her head furiously.

"Yes, I am. We are ordering in the most unhealthy fried chicken and fries and ice cream and whatever else you want, and then we're gonna watch sappy romantic movies and cry." He smiled.

She stared at him for a moment before finally smiling. "Did I ever mention I love you?"

"A few times." He giggled and sent a quick text to Isabelle saying he couldn't make it. "So, The Notebook or When Harry met Sally?"

* * *

"Mpphh… God, Blaine…" Kurt moaned and threw his head back as Blaine's lips attacked his neck.

They were currently lying on Blaine's bed in a very heated makeout session. They were supposed to go out for dinner but once Kurt knocked at the door to pick him up and Blaine hadn't put on a shirt yet… let's just say dinner seemed less important.

Because, _fuck_, Blaine was magic. The way his hands roamed over Kurt's chest and pressed him down into the matress as he squeezed his butt was fucking _magical_. His thigh was placed between Kurt's legs, giving him delicious friction, and his tongue was working inside Kurt's mouth, tasting every inch of him as if it was all he's ever wanted to do in his life, like he was born to suck on Kurt's neck, tongue and lips. It was driving Kurt crazy to the point of completely losing his sanity and he knew that if Blaine kept that up, he'd be coming in a matter of seconds.

"You… you gotta stop that." Kurt said breathlessly. "Or else I'm gonna…"

"Do it." Blaine's voice came out hoarse and his lust blown eyes stared down at him. "Come for me. I want to see you, want to hear you scream my name."

"Jesus Christ." Kurt groaned and crashed their lips together as he thrust his hips up against Blaine's thigh. He kept that up for another minute until he could feel that burning sensation in the pit of his stomach as his whole body tensed before everything released and all he could hear was the rush of blood in his ears and a faint scream that sounded a lot like _Blaaaaaaaine ohmygodohmygod Blaine._

He opened his eyes and stared at Blaine who was looking at him with parted lips and sparkling eyes. "Oh my God, Kurt, that was so hot. You look so beautiful like this."

Kurt could feel heat creep up his face at Blaine's compliment. He felt almost shy under his gaze. He let out a low chuckle and buried his face in Blaine's chest. "Oh God, my pants are ruined."

Blaine laughed and laid down beside him. "It was worth it though, wasn't it?"

"Yeah, it was." Kurt said with a smile, trying his best to ignore the uncomfortable stickiness.

"Good." Blaine leaned down to kiss him, which caused Kurt's leg to touch his erection.

"Wait, you didn't come." Kurt frowned and pulled away from their kiss.

Blaine shrugged. "It doesn't matter, not everything is about me."

"But I want you to." Kurt said and blushed as soon as the words left his mouth. "Please?"

Blaine wasn't sure what Kurt meant by that but he nodded anyway, biting his lip. Kurt's grin turned wicked as he started moving down until his face was in level with Blaine's zipper.

"I want to…" He swallowed once and licked his lips and then looked up at Blaine through his eyelashes. "I want to blow you."

Blaine's eyes widened slightly and his lips parted again. He looked almost shocked.

"I mean, if that's okay."

"_Fuck _- Yeah, Kurt, please…" He nearly whined.

Kurt smiled happily and started tugging on his zipper. He was nervous, he had done this before but it was equally nervewracking each time it was with a new person.

Soon Blaine's pants were off and Kurt nearly held his breath when Blaine lifted his hips up so that Kurt could pull off his underwear. Once he did, Blaine's cock curled up against his stomach, hard and leaking.

"Oh my God." Kurt's eyes were wide and his mouth watering as he stared at it. Blaine was big, but not _huge_ and so perfect, begging for Kurt's mouth to wrap around it.

"What?" Blaine asked, almost a little self-concious.

"So big." Kurt nearly groaned out.

"Well, thank you." Blaine let out a nervous laugh. "Can you please…"

"Yes, sorry." Kurt blushed and wrapped his hand around him and stroking him slowly.

"Ohhh…" Blaine sighed in pleasure as he closed his eyes and leaned back on the bed.

Kurt's squeezed the head and gathered up the pre-come with his thumb and spread it out as lube before he let go and hoverad over it, licking his lips once and finally sinking down over him, moaning as he did.

The sounds Blaine stared making were anything but human, but they were so very arousing.

Kurt was really good at sucking cock, if he may say so himself. Sure, his eyes might water slightly but he was good at forcing his gag reflex back and deep throating the boy he was pleasuring.

Blaine was thrusting into his mouth like a maniac and Kurt had to hold his hips back to keep him from choking him.

"I'm gonna come." Blaine warned and tangled his fingers in Kurt's hair, forcing him to take him deeper.

Kurt only nodded and kept going at it. In a matter of seconds Blaine was coming fast and hot down his throat and Kurt swallowed all of it. Afterwards Blaine fell back onto the bed, breathing heavily.

"Oh my fucking God, did you work as a prostitute in previous life? Because damn…"

Kurt laughed and wiped the drool off his chin with the back of his hand. "I can assure you, I didn't. But on the other hand, you never know."

Blaine laughed softly. "No, you're too clever for that." He said and smiled. "Come here."

Kurt crawled closer and cuddled up next to him, resting his head on Blaine's chest. "This was probably my favorite date."

"Yeah mine too." Blaine agreed.

* * *

Work was crazy busy but it was also fun. It was the first job Kurt had ever had that he actually enjoyed. Although he had been working for a little bit over a month and almost everyone seemed to have gotten their paycheck except for him.

Kurt knocked on the open door to her office. "Uh, hi, Miss. Wright, can I ask you something?"

She looked up from her computer. "Of course, take a seat." She smiled.

He did as he was told and sat down on that exact same chair he had sat in about a month ago. He had been nervous, sweating, anxious. He wondered how many more people had sat in this chair, possibly getting promoted or fired or something else. He wondered how many peoples sweat he was sitting in right now. He made a disgusted face for a second before shaking his head and looking up at Isabelle.

"So, I've been working here a little more than a month." He began.

She nodded. "One month and sixteen days."

"Right." He licked his lips. "I've noticed that everyone got paid, like, two weeks ago. I guess I'm wondering why I haven't."

Her face expression changed from happy to surprised and possibly amused. "What?"

"What?" Kurt echoed.

"Paid?" She said as if it was a word in Tagalog that she didn't know the meaning of.

"Yeah." Kurt's eyebrow rose.

"Okay, I think there has been some sort of misunderstanding, here." She said and leaned forward.

"I'm confused." He really was, he didn't understand at all.

She sighed. "Mr. Hummel, you are my assistant. You are in no way a professional designer or anywhere near there, assistants do not get paid. I thought that was obvious to you."

Kurt's eyes widened. "Wait, I'm not gonna get paid?" He asked, trying to ignore how offended he felt by her little speech.

"This business is all about working yourself upwards until you reach the top. You are right now at the bottom, you aren't really giving us anything yet so why would we pay you? Don't get me wrong, Mr. Hummel. You are very talented and that's why I hired you, I see potential in you and I do believe that you could make it all the way to the top and once you're there, you will get paid more than you know how to spend." She explained calmly. "You are a fighter, which you need to be in this industry because just like acting, singing and modeling, this is a rare opportunity and people will try to knock you right back down once you've managed to climb up a step. Look at Regina, now she's not a threat to you because she is almost there and she will never need to knock you down to get to where she wants, but she is good at this game and there are people much worse than her out there. You handled her very well though, you have potential, like I said."

Kurt blinked at her. He felt like an empty shell, like this woman just sucked everything out of him. Although she praised him the only thing echoing through his mind was '_You are at the bottom, you aren't really giving us anything.' _Suddenly he felt useless, like a dumb child. He hated that feeling.

Besides, he couldn't work somewhere he didn't get paid, he needed the money to be able to pay rent. He shook his head.

"I'm gonna go now." He said quietly and stood up. "Thank you, Miss. Wright, but I'm gonna have to quit this job. I need money and if I'm not going to get it here I need to find it somewhere else."

With that he walked out to go get his stuff so he could get the hell out of there. Is this what it feels like to have your dreams shattered? It felt awful. It felt like high school all over again. He felt like this useless, worthless guy who everyone hardly noticed but yet despised so badly.

Once his stuff was packed he put on his coat and grabbed his bag before getting out on the street. He inhaled the fresh air and instantly felt better. Fuck it, he would find another job. He could still achieve his dreams, it would just be slightly harder now since he didn't know where to go. He sighed and checked his watch, it was 5:22 on a Friday. The thing about Vouge was that it was placed in Manhattan, and who lives in Manhattan?

Kurt grinned and turned around to catch the Subway. Seeing Blaine would for sure make him feel better, he really needed someone to cheer him up.

Kurt just really fucking wished he had taken a taxi instead of the Subway once he stepped on it. Because just ten feet away from him was fucking _Brody_. He was standing there in his gray coat, short hair and one hand in his pocket, the other one was holding his phone which his eyes were currently glued on.

_Don't look up, don't look up, for the love of god don't-_

Brody looked up and his eyes fell on Kurt.

_Fuck, ignore me. You hate me, I hate you, please don't-_

He was walking towards him.

_Fuck!_

"Kurt." He said with a small smile. "Hey."

"Hey." Kurt said dryly, giving him his coldest bitch glare.

"Look, I get that you don't like me very much-"

"Don't _like_ you?" Kurt said and laughed mockinly. "Oh, Brody. You really believe I think so highly of you?"

Brody sighed. "Okay. Whatever. I fucked up, okay? But Rachel refuses to talk to me, I didn't even get a chance to explain."

"Maybe because she doesn't fucking care? She is so done with you, just accept that and move on." Kurt snapped.

"I love her."

"No, you don't."

"Yes, I do! But I need the money-"

"Then go get a normal fucking job like anyone else!" Kurt whisper-shouted. "Look, I don't have a problem with prostitution, okay? But I think it's really fucked up if you lie about it to the person you apparently love! It's a pretty big deal, Brody, a pretty big lie."

"I know, I know." He sighed and scratched the back of his neck. "I really am sorry, though. Could you tell her that?"

"No." Kurt said firmly. "I'm not going to let you mess with her head anymore than you already have."

Brody sighed. He almost looked genuinely sad.

"Where are you headed, anyway? This is not the way to Bushwick." Brody asked, obviously trying to change the subject.

Kurt didn't want to talk to him, he wanted him to get the fuck away from him. "I'm going to see my boyfriend." He said flatly.

Kurt ignored the excitement he felt when he said _boyfriend_, they weren't actually boyfriends yet. They hadn't talked about it. But it felt easier than to explain anything else.

"Blaine?" Brody asked.

Kurt nodded.

"Lucky you, he's pretty." Brody smiled.

Kurt sighed deeply. "Can you just go? I don't want to talk to you."

"Okay." He sighed in defeat. "Bye, Kurt."

"Bye." Kurt said in annoyance and sighed in relief when Brody returned to his previous spot.

* * *

Kurt will never get tired of the way Blaine's eyebrows shoot straight to his hairline and the way he just lights up everytime he sees him.

"Kurt!" He grinned.

"Hi, sorry for just… coming over like this-"

"Why would you apologize, dummy? I love having you over." Blaine grabbed his hand and pulled him inside.

Once the door was closed Blaine pressed Kurt against it and leaned in close. Blaine stared into his eyes and his scent was somewhat overwhelming, it made Kurt lose his mind all over again. It did that thing to him, where his heart would flutter in his chest and his breathing become slightly uneven. And just when it was starting to feel like he was inhaling salt, Blaine's lips were on his: kissing, sucking, lightly biting and licking into his mouth. Kurt couldn't suppress the moan escaping his lips from being explored like this.

Then he was gone, three or four feet away at least. He was grinning, watching Kurt pant and trying to wrap his head around what just happened.

"Hi." Kurt said sheepishly.

Blaine chuckled softly. "Hello, Kurt."

TBC


End file.
